a super sonic feast: sonic thanksgiving special
by matthew the electric hedgehog
Summary: Thanksgiving is under way, sonic and his friends prepair for thanks giving, cosmo never knew what thanksgiving is, and eggman interupted the preperations. what was his plan, can they stop him before thanks giving starts? read to find out.
1. prepare for thanksgiving

A super sonic feast: sonic thanksgiving special

this special episode may take time, sorry to all readers.

amy: oh sonic, I can't wait till thanksgiving!

sonic: me neither, too bad the turkey takes a long time.

tails: I know, that's the hard part, waiting that is.

cream and cosmo visit

matthew: hey ladies.

cosmo: hello matthew

cream: hi

matthew: cream, call me Matthew.

tails: happy thanksgiving cosmo. (blushing)

cosmo: whats thanksgiving?

matthew fell off the couch in shock

matthew: cosmo, you really don't know what, thanksgiving is?

cosmo: sorry, no I don't.

tails: thanksgiving is a time of year to get together, like us for example, and even family to have a special dinner.

cosmo: what do you have?

matthew: the main part of dinner is the turkey, the others for example, sweet potato, corn, stuffing.

amy: we know you will like this holiday.

sonic: what matters to us in my words that nothing is wrong when we're together.

?: HA HA HA HA HA

matthew: I got one answer on who laughs like that.

bokkun: I smell something yummy here.

matthew:(slaps forehead in duisgust) bokkun, I had a feeling that laugh was you.

bokkun: get over it, wait, your Matthew, Eggman warned me about you.

matthew: nevermind that, get to the point!

bokkun: ok heres a...

matthew interupts

matthew: I said i'll listen to your type of TV mail, after that, we can have Amy hit you sky high.

bokkun: yeah right!

amy: (grabs hammer) WHY YOU!

matthew: hold on amy!

bokkun plays message

Eggman: hello sonic and friends when you receive this, I beleive these faces you remember, do they?

manic, sonia,and elise panicing behind eggman

eggman: try to save them, you need to think hard for this rescue and happy thanksgiving hedgehog, ho ho ho ho ho!

message stops

bokkun: see ya later losers HA HA HA HA HA.

matthew: OK Amy he's all yours.

Amy: with pleasure Matthew.

bokkun: not the face, NOT THE FACE!

amy strikes bokkun out the window

Matthew: I can't beleive Eggman found your brother and sister. Even Elise is captured.

sonic: we have to break them out.

tails: I'll start the x-tornado!

amy: I'll stay with the turkey

matthew: I'm sending silver and blaze comlink messages to come to your house to help you with the turkey amy. I'm sure rouge heard everything.

Amy: thanks, could use some help, please be back on time.

sonic: (thumbs up) on time is what we always get too.


	2. the search

in eggmans base

Eggman: I never thought I see you two hedgehogs again.

Sonia: At least we remember your plans get torn down.

manic: that includes you Eggman.

Eggman: this plan i have, will not get wasted this time fools.

elise: what are you talking about?

Eggman: lets just say I strong security this time.

with the others

tails: ok guys, we need to be quick about this rescue.

knuckles: any plans, any routes that people will take?

rouge fly by

rouge: hey boys.

matthew: at least we have a top spy on our side.

rouge: luckly I accidently spotted Eggmans base I can lead you there.

knuckles: works for me.

sonic: rouge, you can enter first.

tails: we can get the rest of you guys in.

Matthew: at this time, we attack.

alarm goes off

Eggman: grrr sonic and his allies must have came, good thing I'm ready

with the others

tails: looks like were under attack guys!

sonic: try to get as close as possible little bro!

tails: right!

matthew: I hope my ability I used to save cosmo still works.

at amy's house

silver: hey Amy, how much longer until the turkey is done?

amy: about an hour, and please be paitent!

cosmo: do you think the others are ok?

cream: im sure they're fine, they don't stop that easly.

with the x-tornado

tails: gotta land you guys get them outta there!

knuckles: might as well help you out tails.

with sonic, matthew, and rouge

matthew: gotta plan?

sonic: maybe a three way search?

rouge: separate ways?

sonic: I'll do distraction, i'm suprised from matthew's rescue for cosmo, he'll take the form of some robot, rouge, take the air vents.

search team: ok.

with matthew

matthew: (thinking) if I were a robot where will I stand? (spots security robot) bingo! good thing I got a chaos emerald for a back up plan.

rouge: air vents, I need a fast shower after this rescue ( looks down the air vent opening) security room maybe shuting down security camaras will make the rescue faster.

with sonic

sonic: man, these guys put up a good fight.

Rouge:( though comlink) sonic do you read me?

sonic: yeah rouge whats up?

rouge: we're in luck, i manage to find a security room, i'm turning of all camaras now., tell matthew the news.

sonic: right, sonic out, (calls matthew) hey matt, you hear me pal?

Matthew: loud and clear sonic.

sonic: rouge shut down the cameras, getting close yet?

matthew: don't know, what about you?

sonic: nothing, we'll keep looking.

matthew: right, see ya later. ( hangs up)

matthew hears voices close by

matthew: that must be them. ( runs to prisioner cells) there you are.

matthew destroys the security robots and find sonia, manic, and elise

matthew: you guys ok?

sonic: we're fine

manic: thanks dude, and who are you?

matthew: names matthew, nice to meet you in person manic and sonia, and good to see you again elise.

manic: where did you hear about us?

matthew: lets talk later. (contacts sonic and rouge) sonic, rouge I got the prisioners, i'm marking where i am, hurry and find me so we can get out.

sonic: wait, you know sonic?

matthew: uhh yeah, your his brother, just like manic.

sonia: ( thinking) i can't beleive that guy knows sonic, well he is kinda handsome.

manic: come on sis, we need to go!

sonia: coming guys!


	3. the escape

matthew: won't be long until sonic finds us.

Eggman: or I manage to find you first boy!

matthew: Eggman. :(

Eggman: why matthew, still the annoying fool to help spoil my plans just like sonic!

matthew: thank you Eggman.

Eggman: time for you to pay the price boy. with my E-511 rock star

E-511 rock star (battle robot that fights with different music caragories)

sonic appears

sonic: sonia, manic long time no see.

sonia & manic: SONIC!

Eggman: enough with the family reunion! E-511 play the music.

matthew: I know you two still have the medallions you can fight music with music.

manic: woah sibs! that guy knows more than we though!

sonia: I know (looking at matthew)

sonic: (snaps fingers) sonia!

sonia: oh sorry.

5 minutes

E-511: rythme snare!

constricts matthew

Eggman: any last words matthew?

matthew: just two.

matthew grabs emerald from pocket

matthew: CHAOS SERGE!

E-511 got zaped and matthew escaped

matthew: sonic, you can finish him!

sonic: right!

with matthew, manic, sonia,rouge, and elise

matthew: this is matt calling the x-tornado do you hear me?

tails: loud and clear matt.

matthew: we need a ride out I marked where we are.

tails: gotta on radar, hang on knuckles we're going to extract the others.

knuckles: ok tails!

sonic runs to everyone

rouge: sonic just in time.

sonic: come on rouge, you know I'm fast, I don't need to rush.

matthew: tails is coming to get us you guys.

manic: yo, ,who's tails?

matthew: lets just say, he is sonic's second brother.

rouge: there he is, lets go!

they jumped on the x tornado

manic: this is a cool jet dude.

tails: thanks, i'm miles prowler, but call me tails, so your sonic's brother and sister?

manic: you bet.

matthew: hang on guys, i need to make a call.

they fly back to amy's house


	4. happy thanksgiving

at amy's house

amy: hey silver, can you help me with the turkey?

silver: sure amy, why not(trys to taste stuffing inside turky)

blaze swats silvers hand

silver: OWWW, BLAZE!

blaze: not until the others get back.

creams comlink rings

cream: hello?

matthew: cream, can I ask a favor from you?

cream: ok, what is it?

matthew: can your mother join us for thanksgiving? thanksgiving is better with family.

cream: sure, mother will really like what you said. (hangs up)

back with the x-tornado

elise: matthew, why didn't you say you can control the chaos emeralds too?

matthew: sorry elise, kinda din't think much about that moment.

manic: sonia, you alright sis?

sonia: yeah, i'm fine. why woudn't I be alright?

manic: well you are kinda looking at matthew ever since we escaped

sonia: (blushing) NO I AM NOT! (thinks) am I?

tails: hold on, we're gonna land.

tails landed the x-tornado

sonic: well this year we're having thanks giving at amy's house.

sonia: amy?

sonic: the woman I care about.

manic: oh (chuckles)

sonic growls at manic and manic act inocent

matthew:guys we're back.

cream: matthew, mama came just like you wish.

vanilla: matthew, I really agree what you told cream.

matthew: thank you, vanilla. like I said to cream, thanks giving is much better with your family.

cosmo: matthew, i still don't understand.

matthew: oh yeah, you are taking place on what thanksgiving really is.

cosmo: oh :)

at the table

sonic: we are thankful for all this food.

matthew: even, our friends that we stand up for.

sonia: and family that loves us so much.

everyone: AMEN!

manic: lets eat you guys!

HAPPY THANKSGIVING FROM THE SONIC TEAM TO THE READERS ON


End file.
